


Who Is Special To Daryl Dixon?

by Geekygirl24



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daryl and Glenn are married, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: “That?” Negan seemed almost amused, “Oh my! THAT…” He knelt next to Daryl, leaning in close, “… was a no no.”Negan then looked up at the others all kneeling in a row, “Now… who in this group of sorry lot is special to you?”Shit.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Glenn Rhee
Kudos: 54





	Who Is Special To Daryl Dixon?

**Author's Note:**

> *Casually strolls into dead fandom and throws this fic into the void*

For a split second, Daryl felt a twinge of satisfaction at punching Negan in the face.

Yes, he was pinned to the ground, but at least that bastard wasn’t pointing that bloody bat at Rosita anymore, taunting her about how he killed her boyfriend

“That?” Negan seemed almost amused, “Oh my! THAT…” He knelt next to Daryl, leaning in close, “… was a no no.”

Negan then looked up at the others all kneeling in a row, “Now… who in this group of sorry lot is special to you?”

Shit.

Daryl fought to keep his eyes on the ground.

He couldn’t let this bastard know.

He couldn’t look at Glenn.

On the edge of his hearing, he vaguely heard his husband suck in a quick breath.

Hopefully, no-one was being obvious and looking at him, giving the answer away.

“No?” Negan smirked, pushing himself to his feet, turning to the group almost thoughtfully, “No-one has an answer for me?”

To their credit, they were all deathly quiet except for the occasional bouts of hitched breathing.

As Negan started to pace in front of them, Daryl risked a quick glance over at Glenn, who had tears streaming down his cheeks.

He wasn’t looking at Daryl though, he was smarter than that.

“Dixon doesn’t have anyone special.” Rick stated matter-of-factly, frowning up at Negan, his voice as cold as when they were first getting to know each other.

“Now, you don’t really think I’d believe that?” Negan acted shocked, though it was clear that he was amused by the whole situation. “I asked nicely, didn’t I?” 

Silence.

“Fine.” Negan stopped in front of Carl, moving to grab the teen by the collar as men went to quickly hold Rick back, the ex-cop shouting and swearing, “Everyone has a soft spot for kids. Guess you’ll have to do.”

Before anyone could say anything, Glenn was shuffling forwards.

“Wait! Wait, please!”

“Glenn, no!” Daryl fought against the men who had him pinned down, “Shut up!”

“That’s better.” Throwing Carl back into the line-up, Negan headed over to Glenn, crouching in front of him, “So, who’s special to Mister… Dixon here?”

“… Me.”

Negan didn’t look surprised by the answer, placing a deceptively kind hand on the other man’s shoulder.

“Now, who would’ve thought the redneck would get an Asian boyfriend.” He smirked, hoisting Glenn to his feet and throwing him in the direction of Daryl.

Daryl didn’t point out that they were husbands, pushing himself to his feet as soon as the grip on him loosened, wrapping his arms around Glenn.

“Keep the crossbow on him.” Negan ordered, that sick, twisted smile on his face, “Go on… tell Dixon how you feel about him. How all this is his fault.”

Daryl felt like his heart was breaking.

Negan was right… if he hadn’t been so stupid-

“It’s not your fault.” Glenn whispered, almost like he knew what Daryl was thinking, “None of this is your fault.”

“Glenn- “

“- It’s not your fault.” Glenn reiterated, “Don’t blame yourself for this.”

“How can I not?” Daryl stated slowly, as though Glenn was being particularly stupid, “I’ll be… alone. No brother… no husband… no-one.”

“Y-You know that isn’t true.” Glenn whispered, “You have all our friends… they need you and you n-need them.”

Daryl didn’t argue that.

There was no point, and he didn’t want to spend this moment disagreeing with his husband.

Glenn seemed to sense that, bringing one hand up to caress Daryl’s face, forcing him to meet his eyes, a weak but bright smile on his pale face, as he wiped away the lone tear that had escaped.

“I-I love you.” Glenn whispered, “F-forever and always.”

“I love you too.” Daryl’s grip on Glenn tightened as he saw Negan moving closer out of the corner of his eye, “S-so much.”

Hands grabbed him, pinning him back to the ground as Glenn was wrenched out of his arms.

And then Lucille came swinging down.


End file.
